star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sector
Sectors were areas of space framed by an artificial boundary for political, economic and military organization. History Groupings of inhabited systems organized themselves into informal sectors from before the Infinite Empire. The Galactic Republic was the first body to attempt a large scale application of standardized sectors. A sector was defined by the Republic as having a maximum of 50 inhabited star systems to keep sectors at a manageable level. The rapid exploration, expansion and colonization beginning around 5000 BBY caused many sectors to grow larger than the intended size. For instance, in 19 ABY, the Remnant controlled only eight sectors, which were said to contain "over a thousand inhabited systems", which would indicate an average size of 125 inhabited systems per sector. At some point in the history of the galaxy, there were millions of sectors, as populations grew rapidly. The Ruusan Reformation of 1000 BBY reorganized the galaxy into 1,024 regional sectors, which were divided into even smaller constituent subsectors. The Ruusan Reformations were problematic however, as they created a moratorium on the creation of new sectors, meanwhile beings would continue to inhabit worlds beyond the borders of the established Republic. This led to annexation and overinflation of existing sectors. For example, the lightly populated Chommell Sector encompassed 36 full-member worlds, more than 40,000 settled dependencies and 300,000,000 barren stars in the final years of the Republic. Chancellor Palpatine reversed the moratorium on new regional sectors and created new sectors by dividing up larger ones. Any freestanding subsectors were grouped up into a single sector. By Republic law, in state of emergency, an appointed governor-general coordinated military actions with the Senator of a troubled sector. This law was invoked many times during the Clone Wars by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. When the Galactic Empire took control of the Republic's sectors, Moffs replaced senators as sectorial governors. Sectors were also commonly expanded and collapsed together to consolidate power in the officers delegated by Palpatine to rule. Any unincorporated territories wishing for inclusion to the Empire became new freestanding subsectors, and were added to new or existing regional sectors as events warranted. Many sectors owed their name to their primary system which in turn was named after its primary planet. For example the planet Alderaan belonged to the Alderaan System and thus, to the Alderaan Sector. The word "sector" was also used to denote subdivisions of planets, especially for ecumenopolis such as Coruscant or Nar Shaddaa, but even on less populated worlds such as Tatooine. Sector maps Maps of the sectors of the Outer Rim, the Mid Rim, and the Expansion Region, as reorganized by the Galactic Empire: Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 1: Commencement, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 36: Prophet Motive, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pandemonium'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Jedi Trial'' * * * * * * * * *''Routine Valor'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Enemy Within'' * * * *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''This Crumb for Hire'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' / webstrip *''Death Star'' * *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio drama *''The Star Wars 2'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars #2: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 2'' *''Star Wars #4: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 4'' *''Scoundrels'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Allegiance'' *''Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' * *''Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Operation: Elrood'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' * *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' * * * * *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' audio drama *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 5'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 6'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Crucible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 7'' Sources *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Platt's Starport Guide'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Tapani Sector Instant Adventures'' *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''Player's Guide to Tapani'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Fly Casual'' *